


we are what we are

by flowercrownprincess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownprincess/pseuds/flowercrownprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>junmyeon dresses up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are what we are

Joonmyun trips over his feet and almost faceplant the floor if his older brother didn't catch him by the arm.

 

“Thank you hyung.” fixing the bottom of his skirt. He blushes red when Minseok reaches out to caress his cheeks.

 

“Always clumsy but it suits you perfectly well.”

 

Joonmyun smiles shyly. “Does it _really_? I always thought it makes me look like a klutz.”

 

Disagreeing, he pins the younger to the wall behind him.

 

“ _H-hyung_! ”

 

Minseok smirks and leans closer until their lips were centimeters apart. “Now, now I don't want you to be beating yourself up.”

 

Joonmyun squeaks. “But it's _true_! ”

 

Chuckling, he kisses him. “Yeah, but your cuteness makes up for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> really short ^^;


End file.
